Amour, Cours et Rock 'n' Roll
by demon-dray
Summary: PAUSE désolées. Kodji est un jeune homme homosexuel, orphelin depuis ces 14ans, il a du mal à assumer son physique androgyne. Et l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève très particulier dans son lycée va tout perturber. CHAP' DEUX EN LIGNE!
1. Prologue

**Titre :**Amour cours et Rock n' Roll

**Auteur et co-auteur : **Demon-Dray et ma relectrice et co-auteur : Jade-emeraude

**Genre :** Drame, romance, humour, YAOI

**Rating :** k pour le moment mais on sait jamais.

**Résumé :**Kodji est un jeune homme homosexuel, orphelin depuis ces 14ans, l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans son lycée va tout perturber.

Bizour les gens, c'est la première histoire que j'écris en co-écriture donc n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas  
Michi et bonne lecture!

_Les personnages:_

_**Kodji**_ est un jeune homme androgyne et assez efféminé qui a du mal à s'assumer surtout depuis qu'il a découvert son homosexualité.  
Orphelin depuis ses 14ans et ayant un don pour la chanson, il chante dans des clubs plus ou moins fréquentables pour payer ses études dans le lycée de Orhojima, où il est en première année à cause de ses mauvais résultats.  
Il a un corps fin et élancé bien que assez petit pour ses 17ans (1m65), il a une peau pâle, et des cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes et châtain lui tombant devant les yeux. Kodji les trouve d'ailleurs affreux car ils sont verts profond et légèrement doré alors qu'il a toujours rêvé de les avoir noirs ou marron, mais en réalité tout le monde les trouve magnifiques.  
Son caractère timide, réservé et assez mélancolique a fait de lui la personne la plus convoitée auprès des filles de son lycée et le souffre douleur des garçons.

_**Teïko**_ est le nouvel élève du lycée, il est assez grand pour ses 16ans (1m75), assez froid au premier abord il a un caractère très affirmé et à la fâcheuse habitude de prendre les gens de haut.  
Il a été renvoyé de tous ses lycées et collèges précédant à cause de son caractère, mais fut accepté très facilement dans le lycée Orhojima car, bien que se foutant royalement des cours, il est un excellent élève il est le fils unique d'une des plus riche du Japon, c'est également un caïd ayant pour habitude de martyriser les plus faibles que lui du moins en présence de ses potes, il est très populaire auprès des filles.  
Il a un corps musclé mais pas trop, une peau assez halée, des cheveux blonds aux reflets roux toujours en pétard avec quelques mèches lui tombant le long du visage et devant les yeux, ces derniers sont bleus électriques virant vers le gris orage lorsqu'il ressent des émotions fortes (seul signe qu'il ressent quelque chose).

_**Mr. Ukiren (prénom: Orika)**_ a 25ans et est le professeur de musique du lycée, et également le seul ayant prit Kodji en amitié.  
Il est très à l'écoute de ses élèves ce qui lui vaut d'être très apprécié, bien qu'il soit assez pervers et impressionnant (du moins au premier abord) ses cheveux mi-longs parsemés de mèches argentées lui donnent un air cool et irrésistible.  
Dès le début des cours, Ori trouvera Teïko antipathique car bien qu'il ait des excellents résultats dans sa matière grâce à son don pour la guitare, son insolence et son naturel distant ne lui plaisent pas.

_**Yumi**_ est une jeune fille de 17ans, elle n'est pas très grande (1m68), brune aux cheveux courts, elle est la seule à qui Kodji fait confiance, et bien qu'étant en seconde année elle tente de l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut, aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que scolaire.

_**Bonne lecture, et laissez moi vos reviews **_


	2. chapitre premier

**

* * *

**

Voici notre premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture. 

Précision _blablabla _pensées Kodji.  
#_blablabla_# pensées Teïko.  
_-blablablabla-_ pensées Yumi  
_blablabla_ précision sur les personnages pendant les dialogue.  
[nda ou ndca : _blablabla_: note de l'auteur ou du co-auteur

_Ma co-rédactrice m'a fait la remarque qu'au début on dit que c'est juste un lycée où Kodji réside, donc je précise que c'est en fait un internat ._

* * *

Le début des heures de cours sonnait comme un glas pour Kodji.  
En effet, bien qu'il soit assez prisé par la gente féminine, depuis le début des cours (il y a une semaine) les coups, insultes et moqueries incessantes venant aussi bien des garçons, que des professeurs ou des filles les plus friquées commençaient à le mettre à bout et l'androgyne se doutait bien qu'il ne suffirait pas de grand chose pour qu'il retombe dans la dépression.

En cet instant il se dirigeait vers son premier cours de la journée : Musique.

_Heureusement que c'est Mr. Uriken qui fait cours sinon je serais dans la merde…_  
Pensa l'androgyne amèrement.

-Kodji !!!! _Lança une voix derrière lui_. Attend moi, 'spèce de Baka !!!

- Quelle joie d'ouïr ta douce et agréable voix dès le matin ! _Ironisa le dit Baka quand il reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie_. Moi aussi ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas… _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant _

- Roooh ça va oui, Mr. Je-râle-après-tout-le-monde ? T'as quoi comme cours ?? _Le questionna le brunette en lui tirant la langue du ne façon très mature_.

- Musique… Merde !!! J'suis en retard ! Désolé ma puce, j't'abandonne là !

A ses mots, le brun se mit à courir comme un dératé dans le couoir en direction de la salle de cours.

- Non attends, j't'accompagne ! _Cria la jeune fille avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'androgyne qui était déjà loin devant_.

Quand soudain, alors que la silhouette svelte du jeune homme disparaissait au tournant du couloir…

**BAM**

Kodji entra en collision avec un autre élève plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête.  
Ses affaires volèrent, s'éparpillant au sol. Le brun se recula précipitamment en remarquant que le mec en question était complètement sonné, et se mit à genou pour ramasser ses affaires en marmonnant de rapides excuses, la tête toujours baissée.

Le jeune homme en question commença à se redresser en se tenant la tête d'une main, puis parla d'une voix grave et dédaigneuse.

- Mais tu peux pas regarder devant toi, microbe ? # _Non mais quelle pas douée cette meuf, franchement canon mais pas maligne_…#

Yumi arriva à cet instant, légèrement essoufflée et se précipita vers Kodji pour l'aider à finir de ramasser ses affaires, avant de se relever et jeter un regard noir au grand blond se tenant devant eux.

- Non mais ça va ouais ? T'as que ça à foutre de l'agresser comme ça, alors qu'il a pas fait exprès de te foncer dedans?

- Il ? Ah parce que c'est un mec ? # _Putain, c'est un mec… Et moi qui l'ai trouvé canon ! _# Et puis c'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, on a pas couché ensemble que je sache, alors tu te calmes direct et retourne consoler ton... _Il fit une pause. _pote qui va se mettre à chialer comme une fillette !

Yumi se retourna vers Kodji, vit que celui-ci tremblait légèrement et le serra dans ses bras comme le ferais une mère avec son enfant afin de le réconforter un minimum.

_- Et merde ! J'espère qu'il va pas faire de connerie à cause de cet abruti. Surtout qu'il à l'air d'être du genre de mec qui martyrise Kodji… Comme si y'en avait pas assez ! -_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yumi… Je vais y aller. _Dit faiblement le brun en s'écartant d'elle avant de lui sourire du mieux qu'il pu_. Tu sais bien que même si Uriken sensei m'aime bien je pense pas qu'il acceptera un retard…

- Kodji attend… _Mais le brun était déjà parti, la tête basse. La jeune fille se retourna alors vers le blond qui avait observé la scène d'un regard méprisant._ Toi, tu l'approche pour lui faire du mal, ou tu le regarde ou lui parle une seule fois de travers et je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Pourquoi, il est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? _Demanda sarcastiquement le grand blond. _

Yumi se détourna de lui en lui jetant un dernier regard haineux et partit la tête haute le laissant seul, planté au milieu du couloir.

#_Mignonne mais un caractère de merde… Et son pote est zarb, putain et en plus dès le premier jour faut que je me fasse remarquer négativement… Bon après tout j'ai pas l'imprétion de rester et c'est pas tout ça mais je vais être à la bourre à la fois en cours et chez le dirlo… La loose !_#

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur. 

- Bien Mr. Oshimago, voici vos livres, et votre emploi du temps de la journée.  
Vous occuperez la chambre n°483. _Il sembla hésiter puis rajouta d'une voix mal assurée._ Euh, s'il y a des problèmes avec votre colocataire… Veuillez m'en informer.

- Je pense que ce sera plutôt lui qui aura des problèmes que moi, Mr. _Dit Teïko en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. _Et de plus je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire !

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… Bon et bien je vous laisse allez en cours.

- Au revoir Mr. Le directeur.

Teïko, sortit et reprit le même chemin qu'à l'aller, et alors qu'il regardait son emploi du temps, il sentit son pied buter dans quelque chose. Il remarqua un petit carnet rose stylisé avec des notes de musique multicolores.  
Il se baissa pour le ramasser, l'observa en le faisant tourner dans ses mains puis le glissa dans la poche de son uniforme.

_# Je le lirai tout à l'heure pour voir à qui c'est !_ #

Puis le blond continua sa route, vers la salle de cours, faisant le maximum de détours, tout en essayant de ne pas se perdre.

Teïko arriva enfin devant la salle en question et toqua trois coups rapides à celle-ci.

- Entrez !!

Le blond entra donc et jeta un regard circulaire à toute la classe, les filles chuchotaient déjà entre elles en gloussant comme des dindes.

- Ah ! Vous devez être le nouvel élève !  
Je suis Mr. Ukiren, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ori. Venez vous présenter.

# _Oula … Il a l'air sympa ce prof' mais complètement barjot !_ #

- Bon bah, salut tout le monde, j'm'appelle Teïko Oshimago, j'ai 16ans, aucune envie d'être ici, et j'espère que vous n'allez pas avoir à me supporter bien longtemps !

Il y eut un énorme blanc dans la salle après la petite prestation de Teïko. Puis le prof', toujours tout sourire, lui indiqua sa place.

- Bien allez vous asseoir à coté de Kodji au fond ! Donc je vous disais que la prof' d'arts plastiques et moi on avait passé nos vac' sur la cote d'azure en France, c'est un pays magnifique…

Pendant que le prof' continuait son monologue, je me dirigeais vers ma place. Sur mon passage plusieurs élèves m'interpellèrent.

_« - Ben mon vieux, bon courage…  
- T'as pas de pot d'être affublé de la tapette de service…  
- Fais gaffe il pourrais essayer de te toucher où il faut pas !»  
_Et autres amabilités du même genre.

Teïko les ignora royalement et se dirigea vers la place désignée.  
Il s'assit de façon nonchalante et remarque que la « _Tapette _» n'est autre que le mec du couloir. Kodji quand à lui venait à peine d'oser lever les yeux vers le nouveau et crut que son cœur allait exploser.

_ Oh purée… L'est magnifique ce mec… Il a des yeux magnifiques… Un visage angélique… Et… Merde je suis entrain de craquer pour le nouveau, qui dis nouveau dis bande à Gekun qui dis donc inaccessible, enfin bon avec un peu de chance il sera différent des autres… _

# _Qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça lui..? J'ai un bouton sur la gueule ou quoi ?  
Bon bah ignorons le ! Je sens que je vais bien foutre la merde ici… Ca va pas changer des autres lycées de tout' ! Bon il a fini de me fixer je vais finir par me mettre à rougir_ !#

Teïko sortit son I-pod et se mit à l'écouter, tentant d'ignorer le regard insistant de Kodji posé sur lui.

L'heure passa très lentement. Les suivantes furent identiques : ennuyeuses à mourir.

4heures plus tard, à la sonnerie de 12h 

Kodji sursauta en entendant la sonnerie, et rangea ses affaires en 3ème vitesse, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, quand…

**BAM **[ _nda : biiiis XD_[

Le brun glissa sur un tube de colle [_ndca : the boulet !_. Kodji ferma les yeux s'attendant à heurter le sol quand il sentit deux bras puissants le retenir.  
Malgré leur position inconfortable, Teïko ne bougea pas, observant le petit brun affalé dans ses bras. Ce dernier quand à lui le fixait d'un air surpris. [_nda : cerveau en surchauffe XD_.

# _C'est pas vrai… encore lui ! on dirait vraiment une fille n'empêche, ouais ça doit être pour ça que je le trouv' euh que je l'ai trouvé mignon !_ #

Le prof' brisa le silence qui s'était installé :  
- Hum jeunes gens j'aimerais que vous me laissiez fermer la salle et que vous alliez manger !

Cette intervention eut pour conséquence de sortir soudainement Teïko de ses pensées, celui-ci lâcha alors Kodji sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de l'aider à se relever, de manière maladroite, étant peu habitué à aider les autres.

- Me… Merci ! Encore désolé, je suis un vrai maladroit _Je suis pitoyable à m'excuser comme ça et à rougir comme une midinette…_

- Euh… Ouais c'est pas grave . # _Il est trop Kawaii quand il rougit /_Baffe//_ Non mais à quoi je pense moi ! C'est un mec screugneugneu…_ [_nda : dsl fallait que je le mette!_[ _Je tourne vraiment plus rond moi!_ #

Kodji recula un peu et remercia le blond de l'avoir aidé à se relever puis se rua dans le couloir pour allez rejoindre Yumi pour le repas de midi.  
Laissant un Teïko perturbé par l'attitude et le regard du brun, planté au milieu du couloir, avant de reprendre à nouveau ses esprits. [_ndca : deux d'tens' XD_[  
Teïko se dirigea donc lui aussi au réfectoire, mais voyant le beau temps décida d'aller manger à l'écart des autres dehors.

# _Aïe je me suis assis sur quoi ? Teïko sortit le carnet rose de sa poche. Ah ouais c'est vrai j'ai ce truc ! _#

Le jeune homme l'ouvrit alors au pif' et commença à le lire :

« _Salut ! Aujourd'hui la bande à Gekun m'a encore emmerdé ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à assumer mon homosexualité, si en plus ils en rajoutent une couche…  
Décidemment les seuls moments de calme que j'ai c'est dans ma chambre, ou avec Yumi…  
Ces abrutis continuent à me charrier sur la mort de mes parents, et que je doive chanter dans des clubs plus ou moins pourris pour payer mes études alors qu'eux sont plein de fric leur permet de me traîner encore plus dans la boue !!  
Tu sais que je me sens vraiment seul… Yumi est toujours là, mais comme j'ai redoublé elle s'éloigne de moi, ou plutôt l'inverse… 'Fin bon là je me répète (rire jaune).  
Merde la cloche vient de sonner, j'ai sport, ce qui veut dire que je vais encore me faire martyriser comme une grosse victime par ces crétins… Surtout que le prof me porte pas dans son cœur.. ! __**Vie de merde**__ !! Allez j'y vais ! _»

Alors que Teïko s'apprêtait à lire les autres pages, le carnet lui fut arraché des mains.

# _Celui qui a fait ça va le regretter amèrement !_ #

Le blond releva la tête prêt à lancer son fameux regard « de la mort qui tue» accompagné d'une remarque cinglante Made In Teïko quand il croisa deux magnifiques émeraudes-dorées brillantes de larmes de rage et de tristesse.  
Le blond-roux hésita un instant, déstabilisé par ces yeux si profonds, avant de dire quelque chose :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû lire ton carnet. Je l'ai trouvé par terre et je voulais savoir à qui il appartenait.

Kodji écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'attendant plutôt à des moqueries qu'à des excuses.

Autour d'eux les élèves se sont tus et les observent attentivement, attendant la confrontation, Teïko le remarqua et brisa le contact visuel avec l'androgyne pour jeter un regard circulaire méprisant et froid à tous ceux qui les observaient.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez notre photo ?!

Personne n'osa répliquer et Teïko concentra de nouveau son attention sur l'androgyne se trouvant devant lui, tête baissée, ses cheveux colorés lui cachant son doux visage.  
Yumi qui avait tout vu de loin arriva et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kodji le faisant légèrement tressaillir et lui dit d'une voix douce qu'il fallait y aller car les cours allaient bientôt reprendre.  
Le brun leva vers elle des yeux vides et tristes ce qui la choqua légèrement, en effet Kodji, bien que malheureux souriait quand même souvent et avait toujours un petite étincelle de vie au fond des yeux. L'androgyne acquiesça et partit en courant, prenant son sac au passage tout en serrant son petit carnet contre lui.  
La brunette se tourna vers Teïko et le fixa avec colère.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? Il est fragile bordel, t'aurais pas pu lui rendre directement son carnet au lieu de le lire ? _Yumi se tut avant de reprendre d'une voix dangereusement calme._ Je te préviens : ne t'approche plus de lui si c'est pour foutre ta merde ou le blesser ! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

- Mais t'as fini de passer tes nerfs sur moi ? J'ai pas voulu lui faire de tort à ton chéri ! _Rétorqua le blond d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais où transperçait une note d'incrédulité. _Et puis il est pas non plus en cristal !

Teïko regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant le regard chocolat de la jeune fille virer au noir.

- Quand on ne connait pas les gens on se la ferme ! _A ses mots la brune se détourna puis rajouta d'une voix cassante._ Kodji et moi on ne sortira jamais ensemble, mais tu sais sûrement pourquoi!

Sur ces derniers mots elle partit en direction des bâtiments de cours. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'aller chercher son ami puisque celui-ci était partit en direction du stade où il avait sport.

_Mon pauvre Kodji, je ne sais pas comment tu fais que se soit pour continuer à sourire ou pour résister à la tentation de tes conneries..! _

* * *

_**Vala pour le premier chapitre  
J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui ait tapé tout ça !!!  
Vous avez aimé, détesté ??? Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire se qui va et qui craint **_

_**Kixxouyes, votre folle-dingue de Demon-Dray et sa co-auttrice : Jade-Emeraude !**_


	3. Vérité qui dérange!

**

* * *

**

**Titre:** Gnéé ? bah : Amour, cours et rock 'n' roll XD

**Auteurs **: Demon-Dray, Jade-Emeraude et j'ai aussi les conseil d'un pote qui se fait appeler Darck Demon (il n'est pas sur le site!)

**NdA** : Après une discussion trèèèès instructive sur l'ordi, ma co-auteur et moi on a décidé de faire le chapitre 2 !!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si j'avoue que nous avions un peu trop envie de nous défouler sur nos persos XD !

_PS :_ **Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais entre mon stage, mes devoirs, et mon brevet j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire !**

**NdCA**: On va essayer de pas trop défigurer nos deux gueules d'anges (surtout notre chouchou yeux yeux horiblement beau XD)

* * *

**RAR:** (les autres je répond direct)

Sephir: j'espère que cette suite te plaira alors, elle a tardé à venir, j'en suis navrée, mais je vais essayer de me dépécher pour le chapitre trois!

**

* * *

******

**Chapitre 2:  
_Vérité qui dérange._**

Teïko après avoir été une fois de plus laissé en plan par Yumi, finit son repas et se dirigea vers son cours de sport, la tête emplie de questions, ayant toutes un rapport avec l'androgyne aux yeux émeraude dorés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé.

Jetant un regard circulaire à la masse d'élèves regroupé en arc de cercle, il aperçut le professeur de sport commencer à donner les premières consignes. Teïko s'en détourna rapidement et porta son regard plus loin, et fut attiré par un élève mit à l'écart aux cheveux noirs, châtain et blond, qu'il identifia comme étant Kodji.

# _Encore lui ? se dit-il, passablement énervé Décidemment, quoi que je fasse, et où que j'aille, je me retrouve toujours en sa présence…_ #

Il se rapprocha de la classe.

Au début il ne prêta que peu d'attention aux discussions, puis se désintéressant totalement des règles énoncées par le prof' Teïko se mit à observer plus attentivement les autres élèves. Son regard fut alors de nouveau attiré par un petit groupe de 4 garçons qui semblaient préparer quelque chose, le blond tendit un peu plus l'oreille afin d'entendre ce qui allait se préparer et il comprit rapidement que la personne visée par la bande n'était autre que le jeune brun, et dont les quatres jeunes hommes se moquaient ouvertement.

-Bon alors vous êtes tous d'accord pour l'afficher devant tout le monde ? _Tout le groupe acquiesça_ Kabutori tu lui baisseras le froque, Rikomi tu resteras avec moi pour l'insulter, et Bushiru tu iras te plaindre au prof ! Allez on commence maintenant, le prof à finit de parler !

Et bien sûr, tous les idiots de la meute s'esclaffèrent à gorge déployée, suivant l'exemple typiquement pitoyable du prénomé Gekun.

Ce dernier est un garçon assez grand, musclé ayant une grande prestance bien qu'il n'ait rien de particulier si ce n'est une peau extrêmement pâle contrastant fortement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux noués en catogan.  
Tout l'opposé de Rikomi qui est assez petit, un air naïf, des cheveux bouclés et blond presque blanc.

Teïko était légèrement choqué d'entendre ça, mais préféra ne pas intervenir pour le moment. Il vit Gekun et le dit "Rikomi" se diriger vers Kodji qui tentait de fuir la bande d'abrutis en courant à petites foulées sur la piste d'athlétisme.

-Alors, la dalpé, on va essayer de faire l'échauffement sans courir à la Pamela Anderson ? _Le héla ironiquement et d'un ton sarcastique Gekun, le « chef » de la bande _J'espère que tu vas pas tomber dans les vapes avec tes problèmes d'anorexie ! Tu fais tellement pitié avec ton corps de fille !

Le blond vit Kodji baisser la tête et accélérer l'allure en espérant ainsi semer Gekun et son accolite.

Refoulant ses larmes, il fut bien obligé d'admettre la vérité : son corps était bien trop maigre pour son âge et il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de tenir toute l'heure en courant à cette vitesse.

Mais le brun continua d'accélérer repoussant ses faibles limites à leur maximum.

- C'est qu'elle voudrait nous fausser compagnie la petite chanteuse ? _Lança Gekun à son ami qui se força à rire _Au fait tes parents vont bien ? Ah non c'est vrai t'en a plus… Bah tu vas demander à qui de te racheter un pantalon de sport ? _Demanda innocemment le noiraud en faisant un signe à Kabutori d'entrer en scène._

Kabutori courut jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Kodji et lui baissa son jogging d'un coup sec, mais le brun étant entrain de courir s'emmêla les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long sur la piste d'athlétisme.

Ce fut trop pour Teïko qui se précipita vers le groupe de Gekun qui se marrait sur le compte du petit androgyne qui pleurait maintenant pour de bon en remontant son bas de survêtement, et le blond mit un coup de poing on ne peu plus violent, dans la mâchoire de leur leader qui vola un bon mètre plus loin, les trois autres garçons le fixèrent sans rien oser faire. Et aidèrent Gekun à se relever.

- Enfoiré _Cracha le noiraud_ Tu vas me le payer !

- Mais je t'attends espèce d'enflure ! J'ai horreur qu'on s'attaque aux plus faibles ! J'ai arrêté de me comporter comme toi depuis la première classe de primaire !

- Tu défends ce sale PD ? T'es comme lui ?!

- Non je suis pas homo, mais je ne suis pas homophobe, MOI !

- Mais va te faire mettre !

A ces mots Teïko choppa Gekun par le col de son T-shirt et le souleva du sol.

- Bon écoute moi bien espèce de raclure de sous merde, tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule de connard et de ne plus approcher Kodji! _Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme_

Le prof' arriva et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Rien de grave Mr. j'aidais juste Gekun à se relever.

Absorbé par sa joute verbale Teïko mit un certain temps avant de remarquer que son nouveau protégé se dirigeait vers la sortie du stade en courant.  
Le blond commença à s'éloigner à son tour mais le prof l'interpella et Teïko fut contraint de rester en cours.

**+A la fin de la journée  
****Dans les bâtiments-dortoires du lycée+**

La journée s'était déroulée calmement pour Teïko mais pour lui la sonnerie ait retentit tout de même comme une délivrance.  
Kodji n'était pas réapparut pendant les deux dernières heures de la journée, le blond s'en était inquiété tout au long de ses deux dernières heures.  
A présent il se trouvait devant la porte n°483, la première pensée qu'il eut en sortant la clef de son apart' pour l'ouvrir fut que heuresement pour lui ses bagages lui avait été montés car l'apartement en question se trouvait au troisème étage de l'internat.

Une fois la porte ouverte Teïko resta scotché sur place, en effet l'apartement était sans dessus-dessous: le salon/salle à mangé était encore à la limite de l'acceptable mais l'une des portes correspondant à la première chambre était ouverte et laissait voir des vètements éparpillés partout autour d'une valise vide au sol le matelas du lit était partit en cacahuette, les tiroires de la table de nuit étaient renversés au sol également, comme si on avait chercher désespérement quelque chose partout.

Mettant de coté ses pensées le blond-roux avança dans la chambre et poussa les vètements au sol dans un coins et remis le matelas en place; En effet Teïko était se qu'on pourrait appeler un maniaque du rangement (_nda: bien que là il n'ait rangé que le minimum -.-"_)

Puis sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la seconde porte qui elle était fermée, l'ouvrit et vit une chambre simillaire à la première (en mieu rangée) ses valises étant sur son lit et commença à débaler ses propres affaires pour les ranger dans l'armoire présente dand un coin de la pièce.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure quelqu'un entra dans l'apartement dans un boucan d'enfer, ce quelqu'un que Teïko reconnu au son de la voix:

- KODJI!! C'EST MOI!! _s'égosilla Yumi_ T'ES L... Qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi?

- je suis dans mon appartement! Et toit je peux savoir ce qui te permet d'entrer et gueuler comme ça? _Demanda froidement le blond_

- Je vien chercher Kodji, il a un concert ce soir et..._ La brune fronça les sourcil à la vu des affaires éparpillées dans l'appart_ C'est toi qui a foutu tout ce bordel??

- Moi? Je suis quelqu'un d'ordonné, c'est surement ton pote qui...

- Oh merde! Kodji! _L'interrompit la brune devenant de plus en plus pâle_ Faites que... Merde!

Yumi se mit alors à courir en direction de la salle annexe au deux chambre étant surement la salle de bain.

Intrigué Teïko pris la même direction mais resta cloué sur place devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux...

* * *

**A suivre!**

_NdA: Comment ça c'est trop sadique?? Mais pas du tout! Enfin...  
NdCA: Bon d'accore on vous met la suite! C'est bien parce que c'est vous!  
(Et on veut pas mourir si jeunes XD)_

* * *

# _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel..?!_ #  
Devant lui se déroulait une scène pour le moins particulière, que le blond fixait avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur et assez choqué.

En effet Kodji, pâle comme la mort, le visage inondé de larmes et le corp secoué de légers spams était recroquevillé dans les bras de Yumi tenant les siens le plus loin possible de son corp comme s'il voulait s'en détacher, la brunette quant à elle le bercé le plus tendrement possible afin de calmer du mieu qu'elle puisse l'androgyne.

Le regard de Teïko fut attiré par un petit objet brillant de forme allongée rectangulaire et légèrement rougeâtre. En y regardant mieux Teïko comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lame de rasoir et que les petites gouttelettes rouges maculant le sol, autour d'elle, étaient en réalité du sang. Le blond ouvrit des yeux rond à cette constatation et reporta son attenttion sur Kodji qui murmurait des bouts de phrases presque inaudibles à cause des sanglots qu'il tentait de refouler.

- Je suis désolé Yumi... J'avait réussi à m'en passer... Pendant trois mois j'ai tenu... Mais je suis qu'un lâche... J'ai pas pu résister... Pardonne moi, Yumi..!

- Shhhh... Calme toi petit ange! _Yumi leva les yeux vers Teïko qui les regardait avec une lueur choquée au fond de ses yeux bleux_ Apporte moi les bandes, compresses, coton, et le désinfectant se trouvants dans le placard à ta droite!

Bien que n'aimant pas qu'on lui ordonne de faire quelque chose le blond s'executa, surement trop choqué par la situation pour répondre quoique ce soit. Le blond fouilla dans le dit "placard" puis ramena les produits demandé à la brunette. Celle-ci le remiercia brièvement et se mit à désinfecter les nombreuses coupures de Kodji.

Ce dernier tendait ses bras à Yumi, tête baissée, n'osant regarder personne et ne voulant pas voir l'état dans lequel ses avants bras étaient.  
Teïko observé quant à lui les gestes précis et rapides de Yumi, prouvant ainsi une certaine habitude. La brunette avait relever les manches de kodji jusqu'au trois quart, laissant apparaître une bonne dizaine de coupures, de tailles différentes, sur chaques bras bientôt toutes recouvertes par les bandes qu'appliquait Yumi avec douceur.

- Voila petit ange... _Murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, avant de relever le regard vers le blond _Je vais m'occuper de ranger un minimum sa chambre et surtout refaire son lit, en attendant occupe toi de l'y ammener; Et en douceur!

Yumi se leva lentement afin de ne pas brusquer l'androgyne épuisé puis se dirigea vers la chambre, et Teïko prit sa place. Ce dernier releva le plus doucement possible Kodji, puis se rendant compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas comme ça il le souleva comme une mariée...

# _d'où elle me parle de mariée elles?_ # _BAFFE!  
nda:_ _pardon pour l'intéruption -_.-

... et l'enmena dans sa chambre, puis le déposa toujours en douceur sur son lit.  
Teïko recula, laissant alors Yumi s'occuper du chatain, et s'adossa sur l'encadrement de la porte.  
La jeune fille quand à elle s'agenouilla au sol, au niveau de la tête de kodji, et lui dégagea le front de quelques mèches, avant de lui dire d'une voix douce et presque maternelle:

- Mon dieu... Kodji, qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé...? C'est cet abrutit de Gekkun n'est-ce pas? _Le petit androgyne se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même, confirmant ainsi les doute de Yumi._ Je vais te laisser te reposer, ce soir on a un concert alors je viendrais te chercher dans 2heures!

En voyant les yeux vert de Kodji se fermaient tout seuls, la jeune fille se releva, le borda avec tendresse puis entraina Teïko au salon. Yumi s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils et le blond fit de même, mais avec beaucoup plus de grace cela va de soit.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence seulement troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge se trouvant dans le coin cuisine, puis Yumi prit la parole, d'une voix basse et les yeux fixant un point fixe quelque part sur le mur d'en face.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était fragile... _La brune leva un regard las sur Teïko._ Tu aurais du les empècher de faire ça..!

- J'ai pris sa défense mais... Trop tard. Ca fait longtemps qu'il fait ça?

- Bientôt trois ans vu qu'il a commencé à quatorze... J'ai cru qu'il allait mieux, qu'il avait arrèté! Mais Quelle conne je suis!! Je savais pourant qu'il lui suffirait d'une insulte ou d'un geste de trop pour qu'il replonge...

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrèté?

- Dans une semaine ça aurait fait trois mois... C'est déjà miraculeux qu'il ait réussi à tenir autant de temps!

Yumi se massa les tempes, et passa ses mains sur le visage d'un geste fatigué, Teïko quand à lui réfléchissait. Cherchait à comprendre, mais ne vit aucune réponse à ses question.

- Pourquoi..? _En voyant le regard perplexe de la jeune fille il ajouta légèrement géné_. Enfin, hum... Je veux dire, en trois ans il aurait du aller mieux, non?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, si Kodji te sens digne de confiance il te le dira lui même. Tu sais il a honte de son corp, de sa voix, de ses yeux, de tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui en fait, alor si tu veux qu'il te parle de lui tu devras avant tout gagner sa confiance. Il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre, il a toujours préféré se taire plutôt que de répondre aux insultes et rire que pleuré.  
Forcement, comme je le connais depuis longtemps je suis capable de déceler les vrais sourires des faux, mais c'est dur de le voir commen ça!  
Promet moi quelque chose...

- Hmm, quoi? _Demanda Teïko intrigué._

- Promet le avant, après je te poserais quelques questions et te laisserais tranquille, promis!

- Très bien, je te promet de faire ce que tu me demandera de faire! _Répondit-il d'une voix légèrement amusée_.

-je veux que tu me promettes de veiller sur lui! Et ne fait pas cette tête là! _S'insurgea faussement Yumi devant la tête blasé du blond, avant de reprendre son sérieux_. Avant c'était moi qui l'encourageait, le soutenait, le soigné et le protégé parfois aussi. Mais comme je ne suis plus dans la même classe que lui et surtout qu'il s'éloigne un peu de moi c'est devenu presque impossible!

- Je suppose que j'ai as le choix? _Demanda Teïko un air neutre plaqué sur le visage_.

- Tu supposes bien. Ca prouve au moins que tu as un cerveau... _Yumi excissa un sourire moqueur en voyant le regard couroussé que lui lançait le jeune homme_. Bon maintenant je vais aussi te poser deux trois question, histoire de ne pas confier mon p'tit ange à n'importe qui!

_Teïko poussa un soupire montrant clairement son agacement, mais ne dit rien._

- A première vu tu es du genre "fils-a-papa-rebel", mais quel est ton vrai caractère?

- Je suis ce que tu appelles si justement un "fils-a-papa" mais je ne partage pas du tout l'idéologie raciste de mes parents, je voix mon caractère comme étant froid et distant, je suis, habituellement, peu bavard **et je n'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds.** _Le blond insista lourdement sur la dernière partie de sa phrase en jettant un regard assassin à la brunette_.

- Ok... Comment trouves-tu kodji?

Teïko s'étrangla à moitié avec sa salive et piqua un fard monumental e entendant la question.  
#Gargh, mais ça va pas elle ou quoi? Je vais pas répondre à sa quand même!#

- Quoi? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre?

- Tu as intéret à le faire et de façon honnète!

- ok... J'avoue qu'il est touchant, craquant, voir canon, il a des yeux à se damner, et s'il était pas un mec je me le serais bien fait. _Le blond équarquilla légèrement les yeux en assimilant ce qu'il venait lui même de dire_.

- T'es hétéro à 100 pour 100?

- A vrai dire je me suis jamais posé la question... Pour moi c'est évident, surtout que j'avais jamais étais attiré pas un mec...

- ...Hm... Ok, bon bah je vais te laisser, je reviens dans une 1heure et demie cherché Kodji!

- Pourquoi, j'ai pas compris ce que vous alliez faire?

- Bah enfait avec Kodji et deux potes à moi on a monté un groupe de rock, et on s'en sert pour gagner un peu d'argent.  
Si tu veux ce soir tu peux venir, on jouera au seventy's, tu connais?

- Oui, je vois où c'est, j'ammenerais surement un ami, ça gène pas Yumi?

- No problem! Et puis tu découvriras une autre face de Kodji comme ça. _Dit-elle en souriant! _Le concert commencera à 21h30!

- Si tard? Mais pourquoi venir chercher Kodji à 19h alors?

- Déjà parce qu'il lui faut une demie-heure pour se préparer, et aussi parce qu'il doit s'échauffer la voix et nous on doit accorder nos instruments. Bon moi j'y vais parce qu'il faut aussi que je me prépare!  
A ce soir!_ Yumi passa la porte d'entré puis juste avant de refermer celle-ci elle ajouta en souriant._ Un conseil met toi au fond à droite de la salle, c'est de là qu'on voit le mieux et on est pas géné par les autres personne de la salle, t'auras qu'à dire que tu viens de la part des Lumianes. _Devant le regard interrogateur du blond elle précisa_: C'est le nom du groupe! BYe!!

Et la brunette partie, laissant derière elle un Teïko pour le moins déboussolé.

#_Allez je vais appelé Feïnoru, j'espère juste qu'il pourra venir..!_#  
Teïko composa le numéro de téléphone de son ami et n'eut pas a attendre longtemps avant que celui-ci décroche.

- Salut Feï, c'est Teïko!

- _Teïko? Sale con!! Ca fait presque trois semaine que tu m'as pas appelé!!_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, comment vas-tu? Moi nikel!

- _Rooooh ça va hein! Avoue que t'aurais pu m'appeler quand même! T'es si occupé que ça dans ton nouvel internat?_

- Bah... J'avoue que c'est pas de tout repos...

- _Oula! Toi pour que t'hésite à me répondre c'est que y'a un truc qui va pas! Raconte tout à tonton Feï!_

_- _A vrai dire... C'est au sujet de mon coloc'... Enfait il...

**A suiiiiiivre  
Et cette fois ci je rigole pas!**

_Une pitite review pour me dire ce qui va, ce qui va pas, ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre, ou autre chose?  
__Michi d'avance!! _

_Ah et je m'excuse pour:  
Mes fautes d'orthographes, même après relecture y'en a surement qui passe,  
Pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai pas eu trop de temps,  
__Et surtout pour être aussi sadique et méchante avec vous mes lecteurs chéris!! "_


End file.
